gainaxfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gainax
thumb|350px|Logo de Gainax. est un studio d'animation japonais. Il est principalement connu pour avoir réaliser Neon Genesis Evangelion, mais également d'autres grands succès comme Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue, Gunbuster ou encore Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Histoire La création (1984) Le studio Gainax est fondé le 24 Décembre 1984 par la volonté de deux producteurs Toshio Okada et Hiroyuki Yamaga. Après avoir fondé avec Hideaki Anno et Takami Akai le petit studio d'animation Daicon Film en 1981, les deux hommes ont pour ambition de produire un OVA basé sur leurs plus grands succès alors Daicon 4. Ils fondent leur studio à Tokyo avec comme base financière les bénéfices de la General Products, une boutique de produits dérivées de science-fiction créée par Okada et Yasuhiro Takeda, ainsi que l'aide d'un producteur du studio Tezuka Productions, Hiroaki Inoue dont ils étaient proches. La relation entre Gainax et General Products est plus ou moins flou puisque cette dernière emploie de nombreux employés du studio d'animation et lui permet également de rentrer en contact avec Bandai Co., Ltd. L'idée du jeune studio est de proposer à la fois de réaliser des productions animées mais également de vendre des produits dérivées et contacte ainsi le producteur Shigeru Watanabe. Premiers projets (1985-1988) Gainax propose à Bandai la réalisation d'une série d'animation de science-fiction. Pour la réalisation, Shigeru Watanabe envisage Mamoru Oshii, qui fourni des conseils aux studios. Watanabe fait également en sorte de transformer le projet en un direct-to-video, puis en un long métrage cinématographique dans l'objectif de concurrencer Nausicaä de la vallée du vent de Hayao Miyazaki sortie en Mars 1984 et dont les recettes au box-office ont battu tous les records (pour un films d'animation japonais). Le studio Gainax réalise notamment un court-métrage pilote, Royal Space Force, qu'il montre à différentes personnes, notamment Miyazaki. Finalement, le budget du film atteint les 800 millions de yens, le plus gros budget d'un film d'animation à l'époque, et à pour réalisateur Hiroyuki Yamaga. Les attentes autour des jeunes animateurs du studio sont importantes et cela amène à plusieurs changements dans le projet. Gainax doit également adopter de plus grands locaux, pensant à la base seulement réaliser un OVA. Le film sort en Mars 1987 sous le titre Les Ailes d'Honnéamise. Malheureusement, il ne trouve pas son public et ne parvient même pas à rembourser la moitié de son budget. Le studio, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'argent après cette perte, vend les droits du film à l'international pour une somme modique. Malheureusement, le distributeur américain double avec peu de respect le film en changeant parfois le sens du texte, sous prétexte de la mauvaise qualité de l'histoire, et le vend sous le nom Star Quest. Après cette échec, Bandai propose un marché avec Gainax. Le studio doit trouver une idée de série pouvant se vendre à plus de 10 000 exemplaires pour obtenir un financement. Pour renflouer ses caisses, Gainax fusionne avec la General Products en 1987, retourne dans ses anciens bureaux et réalise la première adaptation en animation du manga Appleseed en 1988. Pour relouer son lien avec Bandai, le studio propose la série Gunbuster, qui est très sérieusement prise au sérieux. Pourtant à ce moment là, la fin de la série n'est pas encore décidée. Shinji Higuchi est envisagé pour réaliser ce futur OVA, mais à cause de retard, la réalisation échoue finalement à Hideaki Anno après que celui-ci est été séduit par le script écrit par Hiroyuki Yamaga. Cependant, le réalisateur va finalement complètement changer le scénario au fur et à mesure des épisodes. Les ventes des première VHS en 1987 est un succès et permet à Gainax de retrouver ses grands bureaux et de retrouver des fonds acceptables. L'ère Okada (1989-1992) Après le succès de Gunbuster, Gainax commence à réfléchir sur de nouveaux projets. En tant que grand fan de jeux vidéo sur PC, Takami Akai à l'idée d'utiliser les animateurs du studio pour développer des jeux autour des franchises qu'ils ont créé. Yasuhiro Takeda donne son accord et permet à Akai de développer son propre jeu : Cybernetic High School. Le jeu, qui propose des images érotiques, est un succès et les autres membres de Gainax, dont Toshio Okada le président du studio, se réunissent pour développer sa suite mettant cette fois en scène les personnages de Gunbuster. En 1989, le studio réalise également l'OVA pornographique Beat Shot!!. Yamaga a également pour ambition de réaliser une suite au film Les Ailes d'Honnéamise nommée Uru in Blue et réalisée par Hideaki Anno. Cependant, Okada ne trouve pas l'idée intéressante et rejette la proposition. Gainax diversifie ainsi ses activités : l'animation le cœur du studio, la production de produit dérivée avec la General Products, et la réalisation de jeux vidéo. Cependant, les choses ne vont pas très bien. Les décisions de Toshio Okada, le président de Gainax, ne sont pas aux goûts de tous notamment en ce qui concerne la relation avec Bandai, un rôle autrefois pris en charge par le producteur Hiroaki Inoue du studio Tezuka Productions. La tête de la compagnie se dispute entre les deux hommes. Inoue invite Takeshi Sawamura, un vieil ami de la General Products, à venir à Tokyo pour l'aider à diriger Gainax. Il en profite également pour proposer un projet à la chaîne de télévision NHK sans en informer Okada : Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue. Le scénario envoyé par le producteur est accepté mais Gainax s'oppose à l'implication de Inoue et demande à NHK de l’évincer. Hiroaki Inoue finit par quitter le projet et le studio en Août 1989 et rejoint le studio AIC. La réalisation de Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue est confiée à Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Mais ce dernier confie son poste à Hideaki Anno, préférant se concentrer sur le character design à la place. La réalisation de la série mène le studio Gainax au bord de la banqueroute. Le scénario proposé par Inoue est revu et l'équipe d'animation de Gainax n'a encore jamais réalisé de série télévisée. Plusieurs réécritures sont proposées sous la supervision de Okada, le studio travaille avec un autre studio coréen pour la production amenant à des situations chaotiques et pour compléter le tout, Anno ne parvient à trouver une fin à la série trois mois seulement avant sa diffusion. Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue rencontre tout de même un certain succès, permettant au studio d'asseoir sa réputation. Cependant, la Gainax doit toujours trouver des financements. Pour cela, le studio réalise plusieurs OVA avec une animation de plus ou moins bonne qualité : Mahjong Hishouden: Naki no Ryuu et Circuit no Ōkami II: Modena no Tsurugi en 1990, Otaku no video, Honoo no Tenkousei, et Money Wars en 1991 et K.O. Beast en 1992. Cependant leurs ventes ne sont pas ceux qui permet au studio de survivre. Cette honneur revient à Akai et son développement de jeu vidéo. Ce dernier produit le jeu vidéo Princess Maker en 1991 qui rencontre un grand succès critique et financier. Toshio Okada suggère de fermer la section animation pour se concentrer sur la production de jeu vidéo, une décision que Yasuhiro Takeda juge idiote puisque leurs jeux doivent leur succès au anime avant tout (un argument vérifié puisque les jeux vidéo Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue sont très populaires. Les décisions prisent par Okada sont toujours remises en question. Takeshi Sawamura supprime son salaire et Takeda lui demande même de quitter le studio. Finalement, Toshio Okada quitte Gainax en 1992. L'explication de ce geste reste cependant incertain. L'ère Yamaga/Sawamura (1992-1998) Le départ de Toshio Okada laisse le studio Gainax sans président mais libéré d'un "poids". A la tête du studio, deux noms se disputent : celui de Hiroyuki Yamaga auprès des fans, et celui de Takeshi Sawamura auprès des investisseurs. Après la production de Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue, la situation financière n'est toujours pas stable. Une instabilité qui se ressent aussi beaucoup chez General Products, affilié à Gainax, forcé de fermer ses portes en 1992. Le studio trouve des difficultés à lancer un nouveau projet et se repose sur la production de jeux vidéo de Takami Akai, Princess Maker. La même année, Yamaga décide de relancer le projet de suite aux films Les Ailes d'Honnéamise. Malgré les doutes de Yasuhiro Takeda, le directeur général, à propos du financement, Gainax se lance dans le projet, dessine les personnages et écrit un script. Cependant, aucun accord de financement du film n'est encore signé et le studio travaille donc sur un projet sans budget. La fermeture de General Products va permettre de mettre fin à ce projet à perte. L'année 1992 est particulièrement dure et beaucoup de personne quitte Gainax. Quatre d'entre eux vont notamment former dans la foulé le studio Gonzo. Pour les employés restant, l'arrêt du projet Uru in Blue et la non-productivité de la compagnie signifie que leurs salaires vont être réduits voir complètement supprimés. Le salut de Gainax vient de Hideaki Anno qui parvient à faire signer au studio un contrat avec la maison de disque King Records pour la production d'une série animée originale : Neon Genesis Evangelion. Les producteurs lui demandent "quelque chose, n'importe quoi" en lui donnant tout le temps qu'il lui faut (son état de santé le nécessitant). Anno prend la tête du projet qui débute en 1993. On retrouve au character design Yoshiyuki Sadamoto et à la musique Shiro Sagisu. Le scénario reprend certains éléments de Uru in Blue mais s'inspire particulière de certaines expériences personnelles de son réalisation. La production de Neon Genesis Evangelion a, encore une fois, été un calvaire pour Gainax. En réalité, seul trois employés du studio travaille en permanence sur la série, puisque la plupart de la production est faite par le studio d'animation Tatsunoko Production. La coopération entre les deux studios est chaotique puisque Tatsunoko est responsable de la perte de plusieurs celluloïdes avant même leur prise de vue, obligeant à refaire certaines scènes en entier. C'est également ce studio qui est responsable des difficultés que rencontrera la série au milieu de sa production. L'implication de Anno dans les problèmes n'est cependant pas à oublier puisqu'il travaillé pratiquement chaque épisode l'un à la suite des autres sans pensées à la fin de la série; une situation difficile pour un studio d'animation. En 1994, Akai quitte le studio Gainax après avoir réalisé le jeu vidéo Princess Maker 2. Malgré les difficultés, Neon Genesis Evangelion est diffusé à la télévision en 1995 en prime time sur la chaîne Tokyo TV. La série rencontre un succès sans précédent et devient un véritable phénomène de société. La série est en top des ventes de DVD et permet de remettre le studio au devant de la scène. Les ventes se multiplient permettant au studio de faire des bénéfices comme elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Le public montre également un intérêt nouveau pour les autres productions de Gainax. Les produits dérivés se vendent comme des petits pains et le studio vend dans la foulé plusieurs jeux vidéos autour de la franchise comme Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel. Le profit du studio lui permet également de réaliser une fin alternative à la série sous la forme de deux longs métrages d'animation (qui était censé n'en formé qu'un à l'origine) : Evangelion: Death and Rebirth et The End of Evangelion en 1997. La franchise Evangelion est un véritable miracle pour Gainax. Cependant, en 1998, le président Takeshi Sawamura est arrêté pour fraude fiscale après huit ans dans la compagnie. En effet, Sawamura a détourné 1,5 milliards de yens de profits réalisés par la franchise. Deux théories existent pour expliquer son geste. La première indique que cela était pour éviter que le studio soit de nouveau proche de la faillite comme en 1992. La seconde hypothèse indique simplement que Sawamura a commit une erreur car il n'était pas habitué à manipuler d'aussi importantes sommes d'argent. Le 13 Juillet 1999, Sawamura et Yoshikatsu Iwasaki, le conseiller fiscal de Gainax, sont mis en prison. L'ère Yamaga (1998-) Malgré cette affaire judiciaire, le studio Gainax est toujours dans la compétition. Ayant désormais suffisamment de fond financière et des producteurs intéressés, le studio ne connaît plus de période d'inactivité comme en 1992 en parvenant à proposer de nouvelles séries en permanence et parfois deux simultanément. Dès 1998, Hideaki Anno prend la tête de la réalisation de la série Entre elle et lui adaptée du manga Elle et lui. L'année suivante, il réalise également la série Ebichu. A la même période, Gainax réalise également deux mini-séries : Koume-chan ga Iku! et Ai no Wakakusa Yama Monogatari; tandis que son président Hiroyuki Yamaga déclare être à l'écriture de la novélisation de son projet Uru in Blue. Il indique également que ce dernier va finalement prendre la forme d'une série d'animation pour 2003. King Records est également impatient de signer un contrat sur une nouvelle idée du studio. Hideaki Anno confie cette mission à son protégé Kazuya Tsurumaki. Après un an de réflexion, il réalise l'OVA en six épisodes FLCL. Véritable ode à la sous-culture otaku, la série est reconnu comme cassant les codes traditionnels (une reconnaissance que Tsurumaki explique surtout par le climat post-''Evangelion'' de l'époque). En 2001, Yamaga réalise Mahoromatic. Il travaille également à l'écriture de sa suite Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful et d'une nouvelle série animée Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street prévu toutes les deux pour 2002 et très attendu par ses investisseurs. Cela freine grandement l'écriture de Uru in Blue. La même année est également produit la série Petite Princess Yucie adaptée de la série de jeux vidéo Princess Maker. Pour les vingt ans du studio, Bandai demande à Gainax de réaliser une suite à l'une de leur précédente série. Il choisi l'OVA de 1988 Gunbuster et lance ainsi la production de Diebuster. Cependant, personne à Gainax est en mesure de réaliser cette série puisqu'au même moment, le studio travaille sur les séries télévisées This Ugly and Beautiful World et Melody of Oblivion. Hideaki Anno est également occupé à travailler sur l'adaptation live de Cutie Honey tandis que Kazuya Tsurumaki travaille au sein de Gainax sur un OVA de cette même franchise Re: Cutie Honey. Finalement, après des discussions à propos de réaliser une série télévisée, la réalisation de l'OVA Diebuster est confié à Tsurumaki. Première division (2006) Pendant que Kazuya Tsurumaki travaille sur l'OVA en six épisodes Diebuster, il travaille également avec Hideaki Anno sur un projet autour de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Les rumeurs parlent alors d'un nouveau studio d'animation dépendant de Gainax pour créer une suite ou une fin alternative à la série désormais culte. Cela est à moitié vrai puisqu'en 2006, Anno annonce qu'il travaille de nouveau sur Evangelion mais également qu'il quitte Gainax pour travailler dans son propre studio d'animation : Khara, Inc.. S'éloigner du studio mère est d'après lui important et il continue tout de même de co-opérer avec lui. Son projet consiste en une réécriture complète de Neon Genesis Evangelion sous la forme de quatre films prévus pour sortir entre 2007 et 2011. Même si ce départ annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle génération d'animateur pour le studio, elle le prive également de son contact principal avec la maison de disque King Records. Gainax doit alors trouver de nouveaux producteurs. Après avoir réalisé la série He Is My Master en 2005, Gainax cherche un producteur pour sa prochaine série de mecha réalisé par Hiroyuki Imaishi et nommée Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Le producteur d'Aniplex, Yosube Toba, qui avait pour ambition de travailler un jour avec Gainax, est séduit par le projet et son réalisateur. Avec son style dynamique et peu conventionnelle, la série rencontre à son tour un grand succès après sa diffusion en 2007 (malgré un scandale autour de la réalisation de l'épisode 04). Cela permet à Gainax de réaliser deux films d'animation autour de cette nouvelle franchise l'année suivante : Gurren Lagann The Movie: Childhood's End et Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars. Le studio se porte bien et réalise ensuite la série en deux partie Shikabane Hime adapté du manga Corpse Princess : Shikabane Hime: Aka en 2008 et Shikabane Hime: Kuro en 2009. Le studio réalise également deux nouveaux épisodes de leur franchise Mahoromatic baptisés Mahoromatic: I'm Home!. En 2010, Hiroyuki Imaishi travaille de nouveau avec Yosube Toba sur la production de la série Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt qui rencontre à son tour le succès. La même année, Gainax réalise également la série Hanamaru Kindergarten. Deuxième division (2011) En 2011, une grande partie des membres de Gainax ayant travaillé sur Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann suit Hiroyuki Imaishi et le producteur Masahiko Otsuka pour créer le studio Trigger.Ce dernier trouve le soutient de plusieurs autres studios dont Sanzigen, Liden Films et Ordet, ainsi que d'Aniplex par l'intermédiaire de Yosuke Toba. C'est également à ce moment là que Atsuhi Nishigori quitte Gainax pour travailler avec A-1 Pictures, entraînant avec lui plusieurs animateurs. Comme en 2006, cela permet à Gainax de mettre en avant une nouvelle génération d'animateur. Le premier choisi est Yutaka Uemura pour la série animée The Mystic Archives of Dantalian adaptée d'un light novel. Désormais, Gainax n'a plus le soutient de King Records et d'Aniplex pour créer ses propres séries originales. Uemura quitte finalement Gainax après la réalisation de Dantalian pour rejoindre le studio MAPPA. Le studio est privé de créateur original capable de vendre une idée originale grâce à son nom. Même si leurs réalisations suivantes, Médaka Box et Médaka Box Abnormal, est confié à un vétéran du studio, Saeki Shouji, celui-ci reste très conventionnelle dans sa réalisation. Un sentiment qui se ressent également dans Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³ en 2013 et Magica Wars en 2014. Cette année là, Takami Akai quitte Tokyo pour installer un nouveau studio à Yonago nommé sobrement Yonago Gainax. L'année suivante, Gainax signe une collaboration avec le fabriquant automobile Subaru pour la réalisation de la série Hôkago no Pleiades. La même année, Hiroyuki Yamaga annonce toujours travaillé sur Uru in Blue. Il annonce la sortie prochaine d'un film en 2018. En 2015, le studio annonce la création d'une équipe installée à Fukushima, Fukushima Gainax qui réalise cette année là sa première série animée: Omoi no Kakera. En 2016, c'est au tour de Yasuhiro Takeda de quitter le studio mère pour créer Gainax West à Kobe. Ce dernier va finalement fermer pour fusionner avec encore un nouveau studio : Gainax Kyoto. En 2017, on apprend que Yamaga vient tout juste de commencer l'écriture de son futur film. Cette même année, Gainax est de nouveau touché par une affaire financière impliquant le studio Khara, Inc.. En effet, en quittant le studio, Hideaki Anno avait conclu comme accord que son studio recevrait des royalties sur toutes les ventes des produits Gainax où il était impliqué. De plus, Khara avait prêté à Gainax 100 000 millions de yens en 2014. Des sommes que Anno n'a pas perçu. Après un combat en justice, Gainax perd le procès et est obligé de rembourser Khara. Actuellement, Gainax travaille sur Gunbuster 3, Uru in Blue et The Zero Century Trilogy, une série de trois film basés sur les histoires de Leiji Matsumoto. Fukushima Gainax a de son côté annoncé la diffusion en Avril 2018 de sa série Piano no Mori adaptée du film d'animation Piano Forest. Filmographie Séries télévisées d'animation Longs métrages d'animation OVA Web * 2011 : Hôkago no Pleiades (Hōkago no Pureadesu) de Shōji Saeki * 2016 : Mirai e no tegami ~kono michi no tochū kara~ * 2016 : Masamune Datenicle (Masamune datenikuru) de Yoshinori Asao Clip vidéo * 1987 : Marionette par BOØWY * 1989 : par DATA NO.6 par FENCE OF DEFENSE * 1989 : GUITARHYTHM par Tomoyasu Hotei Autres travaux * Götzendiener - Character design * Musashi: Samurai Legend - Scène d'ouverture * Zoids: Teikoku vs Kyouwakoku - Mecha Seita no Idenshi - Scènes d'ouverture et de fin * Toho Bank - Publicité Ludographie * 1989 : Cybernetic Hi-School ** 1989 : Cybernetic Hi-School Part 2 ~Highway Buster!!~ ** 1990 : Cybernetic Hi-School Part 3 ~Top o Nerae!~ ** 1991 : Cybernetic Hi-School Part 4 ~Ape Hunter J~ * 1990 : Silent Möbius - Case: Titanic * 1990 : Battle Skin Panic ** 1991 : Super Battle Skin Panic * 1992 : Alisia Dragoon (design et logiciel) ** 1993 : Mighty Battle Skin Panic ** 1993 : Battle Skin Panic 9821 * 1991 : Princess Maker ** 1993 : Princess Maker 2 ** 1994 : Princess Maker 3: Fairy Tales Come True ** 2005 : Princess Maker 4 ** 2007 : Princess Maker 5 * 1997 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel * 1998 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Eva and Pleasant Friends * 1999 : Shinji and Good Friends * 1999 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Typing Project-E * 2000 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Typing Instrumentality Project * 2000 : Aoki Uru Combat Flight Simulator Plane And Mission Module * 2001 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Ayanami Raising Project * 2003 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd * 2004 : Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project Notes *Gainax est connu pour avoir créer un type de fan service particulié nommé Gainax Bounce ou Gainaxing. Il consiste à une animation réaliste, voire surréaliste, des poitrines féminines sans soutien-gorge. Si on date le premier Gainax Bounce dans Gunbuster, on peut déjà en voir dans Daicon 4. *Le nom "Gainax" tient ses origines du dialecte unpaku hōgen parlé dans les préfectures de Shimane et de Tottori. peut être traduit par "énorme" ou "superbe". Un a ensuite été rajouté pour une raison inconnue bien qu'il puisse être traduit par "''boîte". Voir aussi * Daicon Film * Khara, Inc. * Trigger Inc. Lien externe * Site officiel Catégorie:Gainax Catégorie:Article réel